I Never Could Love Like That
left | writer = Chad Fiveash James Stoteraux | director = Leslie Libman | previous = A Bird in a Gilded Cage | next = Because }} is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary KILLER KARAOKE – With their humanity turned off, Stefan (Paul Wesley) and Caroline (Candice Accola) begin wreaking havoc at Whitmore, leaving Damon (Ian Somerhalder) to come up with a risky plan involving Lily (guest star Annie Wersching). After rushing to help Jo (guest star Jodi Lyn O’Keefe) treat victims of Stefan and Caroline’s latest killing spree, Elena (Nina Dobrev) discovers Jo is pregnant, prompting her to reevaluate her own life as a vampire. Meanwhile, when Sarah (guest star Tristan Mays) boldly turns the tables on an unsuspecting Enzo (Michael Malarkey), he is forced to open up about his tragic past. Lastly, at Scull Bar, a twisted round of karaoke leaves Tyler (Michael Trevino) and Matt (Zach Roerig) in a dangerous situation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Caroline and Stefan *How much will be shown of Lily's time in her prison world? Will there be a bigger flashback episode or bits and pieces over time? I think we'll see some flashbacks of her origins and eventual imprisonment episode 18. This is not the last we've seen of this prison world. *Based on the promo, Stefan will learn that his mother Lily is alive. Continuity * This episode might mark the 100th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. ** She joins Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline as the only five main characters to make it at least 100 episodes of the series. * Tyler and Matt were both last seen in ''Let Her Go''. Behind the Scenes * Kat Graham makes her 100th appearance as Bonnie Bennett in this episode. ** She joins Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder and Candice Accola as the only five TVD cast members to make it at least 100 episodes of the series. Cultural References * "I Never Could Love Like That" is a song written by Elmer Bowman (lyricist) and Al Johns (composer), and recorded by vocalist in 1903.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I Never Could Love Like That" Quotes Promo Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." Damon: "She is a tool to get our supernatural killers out of suasion." Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Seriously, right now?" Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" Stefan: "That's my mother." ----'Extended Promo' Elena '(to 'Damon): "I have to give her a chance. She's your mother." Damon: "No. She is a tool to get Stefan's humanity back. The sooner we can get out ''supernatural born killers out of suasion, the better."'' Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Are you serious right now?" [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): "We can do this. All you have to do is just try." Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" Stefan: "That's my mother." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Extended Promo - I Never Could Love Like HD Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-| Behind the Scenes= 6x18name.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes